


Fall

by Serenafray05



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multiple Realities, Q is a Holmes, Sort Of Minor, sort of major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenafray05/pseuds/Serenafray05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set for during and post Skyfall and Reichenbach Fall. There is a point in time in our lives where even the most minute of choices change the course of our lives forever. The world is a realm of possibilities. For one family and they're partners, those possibilities are about to be discovered.</p><p>Warning: Pay very close attention. This could become very confusing.</p><p>might be kind of long. I kind of know where this is going now. unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Q: Once Every Day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Q becomes Quartermaster and the author attempts to get the ball rolling.

“R, I have a meeting with Accounting and R&D to prepare for. I’ll be up in their office. 002 will be coming online soon. He’ll need you to guide him through his mission. I should be back within the next few hours.”  
“Certainly.” Quinlan replied.  
Q nodded and issued directives to his branch. “I will be upstairs for the next few hours. R knows what to do. Listen to him please.” With that, he departed.  
“Alright, everyone. 002 will be checking in shortly. Bring up his mission directives and a map. I want his visual on his location as soon as he checks in.”  
“Yes R,” was the resounding chorus.  
Quinlan placed the earwig in his ear and took up a watchful position at Q’s normal station behind the screens.  
“Hello, Q?” came 002’s voice through the comm unit.  
“Hello 002. Q’s in a meeting with Accounting and R&D. This is R. Status report.”  
“I have the information I need I’m just looking for my Mark. He didn’t come home last night so he’s not here.”  
“I see. Someone get me a track on-“ Quinlan’s voice cut off when he was knocked off his feet and his head hit the floor as the ground began to shake.  
“R?!” 002 asked in alarm. “What happened? I heard an explosion.”  
Quinlan sat up and looked around in a daze.  
“R! Answer me!” 002 demanded, concerned.  
“Sir,” one of the Q branch staff addressed R. “Sir, there’s been an explosion in MI6.”  
Quinlan shook his head, trying to clear it. “002, yes, I’m alright. A bit dazed. Apparently there’s been an explosion in MI6.”  
“Get everyone out, R. Take your branch and get everyone out. I have the information. I’ll find my mark on my own.”  
“002-“  
“R, it’s not safe. Get out.”  
“But-“ Quinlan tried to argue, his head in a bit of a daze, still recovering from the shock of the sudden explosion.  
The door to Q branch opened and one of the guards poked his head in.  
“R?”  
“Yes.”  
“The explosion took the upper floor. You need to get out. Now. All of you.”  
The staff instantly stood and began to make their way out of the door.  
“R?” One of his female staff looked at him in concern. “R, we need to leave. You need to leave.” She lifted him up off the ground and started to help him out of Q branch.  
“He needs to see a medic. He hit his head, I think he may have a concussion.” She addressed the guard.  
He nodded. “Of course.”  
~  
When Quinlan was cleared by his medic, he found M waiting for him. Quinlan took one look at her face and swallowed hard.  
“How many?” he asked.  
“7.” M said. There was a pause. “One of them was the Quartermaster. Congradulations Q.”  
“I-“ Quinlan frowned. “I don’t- Q is dead?”  
“Yes.” M said brusquely. “I’m afraid so. You are our new Quartermaster now.”  
“M-“ the newly designated Q said softly, his voice soft and somewhat pained.  
“We will fine the bastard who did this. That I promise, but for now, you must take up your new duties. As Q, you are expected to leave behind your old name and do not speak to anyone about your family. Not even me.”  
“Mother,”  
“You can’t ever call me that again Q, not unless we are in the safety of my home. Do you accept?”  
“I-“ Quinlan hesitated, throwing away his family, his mother seemed to be quite a large thing to consider, even for someone in their thirties.  
“I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. there's the beginning. Surprise! M is Q's mom, although I guess it's not necessarily a surprise because it's been done before, but oh well. Um, so, I don't have anyone to beta my story. If you're interested, please by all means let me know. That would be helpful. I suck at editing my own stories. Especially grammar. Thanks.  
> Also, I don't own Sherlock or James Bond nor am i getting paid for this. All ideas in this story are my own aside from those already established by the creators of Sherlock and the James Bond series. My ideas are copyright protected. Please do not steal them.  
> Story rating is subject to change as the story goes on, depending on where I decide to take this.


	2. Prologue-Quinlan: ...Your Life Starts Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Q makes a different call and the reader begins to see the start of two possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay very close attention as this plot will start getting confusing. You will know the difference between the two versions of Q's life based on the chapter titles.

“R, I have a meeting with Accounting and R&D to prepare for. I’ll be up in their office. 002 will be coming online soon. He’ll need you to guide him through his mission. I should be back within the next few hours.”  
“Certainly.” Quinlan replied.  
Q nodded and issued directives to his branch. “I will be upstairs for the next few hours. R knows what to do. Listen to him please.” With that, he departed.  
“Alright, everyone. 002 will be checking in shortly. Bring up his mission directives and a map. I want his visual on his location as soon as he checks in.”  
“Yes R,” was the resounding chorus.  
Quinlan placed the earwig in his ear and took up a watchful position at Q’s normal station behind the screens.  
“Hello, Q?” came 002’s voice through the comm unit.  
“Hello 002. Q’s in a meeting with Accounting and R&D. This is R. Status report.”  
“I have the information I need I’m just looking for my Mark. He didn’t come home last night so he’s not here.”  
“I see. Someone get me a track on-“ Quinlan’s voice cut off when he was knocked off his feet and his head hit the floor as the ground began to shake.  
“R?!” 002 asked in alarm. “What happened? I heard an explosion.”  
Quinlan sat up and looked around in a daze.  
“R! Answer me!” 002 demanded, concerned.  
“Sir,” one of the Q branch staff addressed R. “Sir, there’s been an explosion in MI6.”  
Quinlan shook his head, trying to clear it. “002, yes, I’m alright. A bit dazed. Apparently there’s been an explosion in MI6.”  
“Get everyone out, R. Take your branch and get everyone out. I have the information. I’ll find my mark on my own.”  
“002-“  
“R, it’s not safe. Get out.”  
“But-“ Quinlan tried to argue, his head in a bit of a daze, still recovering from the shock of the sudden explosion.  
The door to Q branch opened and one of the guards poked his head in.  
“R?”  
“Yes.”  
“The explosion took the upper floor. You need to get out. Now. All of you.”  
The staff instantly stood and began to make their way out of the door.  
“R?” One of his female staff looked at him in concern. “R, we need to leave. You need to leave.” She lifted him up off the ground and started to help him out of Q branch.  
“He needs to see a medic. He hit his head, I think he may have a concussion.” She addressed the guard.  
He nodded. “Of course.”  
~  
When Quinlan was cleared by his medic, he found M waiting for him. Quinlan took one look at her face and swallowed hard.  
“How many?” he asked.  
“7.” M said. There was a pause. “One of them was the Quartermaster. Congratulations Q.”  
“I-“ Quinlan frowned. “I don’t- Q is dead?”  
“Yes.” M said brusquely. “I’m afraid so. You are our new Quartermaster now.”  
“M-“ the newly designated Q said softly, his voice soft and somewhat pained.  
“We will fine the bastard who did this. That I promise, but for now, you must take up your new duties. As Q, you are expected to leave behind your old name and do not speak to anyone about your family. Not even me.”  
“Mother,”  
“You can’t ever call me that again Q, not unless we are in the safety of my home. Do you accept?”  
“I-“ Quinlan hesitated. His entire family, mother, cousins, aunt, uncle, everyone. He would have to pretend they didn’t exist. Or at least, never acknowledge them on paper. He’d have to keep away from them. Could he do it? Could he leave behind his family? His mother, when he has to work with her everyday, could he look her in the eyes and pretend that he doesn’t care? Pretend that she’s just someone who employed him, gave him a chance? Quinlan swallowed.  
“Whatever you choose, Quinlan,” Olivia Mansfield said softly. “I will understand. Either way.”  
Quinlan swallowed.  
“Thank you mother, I don’t think I can be Q. I’m sorry. I decline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i've come up with a steady plot, still don't know where this is going in the specifics, but it's a start. I got the idea from a broadway musical, surprise surprise, *note sarcasm* I still need a beta reader, if you can do it, please please please let me know.


End file.
